


Camping? We Don't Know Her

by Groot_Is_God



Series: More than Survive [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Awesome Shuri (Marvel), BAMF Michelle Jones, BAMF Shuri (Marvel), Campfires, Camping, Domestic Avengers, Fun, Gen, Hiking, Meme Lord Shuri (Marvel), Memes, Michelle Jones is a Little Shit, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Swimming, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Wilderness, Zipline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_Is_God/pseuds/Groot_Is_God
Summary: Peter looked around at the rest of the tables, blank faces. “Are you guys telling me none of you have ever been camping?” He asked incredulously.The Avengers shook their heads.“Dad, we have to go camping!” Peter cried.Peter gets the Avengers to go camping. Along with Ned, MJ, and Shuri it's an adventure of it's own.





	1. Camping? Who's she?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm realizing I have these periods of activity followed by periods of scare activity. Rn it's the first one so get ready for some content.   
> The idea for this fic came from Rosa312 so ty sweetheart cause omg I'm loving this. The camp described in here is one that I've been to multiple times. It's pretty fun but I did realize the last time I was there that it gets a bit boring after a while. But it's all their first time there so it'll be loads of fun for the Avengers.  
> If anyone has any ideas for future fics in our little universe here let me know and I'll see what I can do!

Dinner at Avengers tower was just like any other family dinner. People fighting over stupid things, well intentioned death threats, someone (Clint) almost getting stabbed with a fork; a completely normal family dinner.

“No, no, no archery is _not_ the best outdoor activity.” Peter argued, pointing his fork of Steve’s famous homemade mac and cheese at Clint.

“Wrong. Example one, Brave.” Clint defended, taking a bite of his cornbread.

“Just because you identify with Merida doesn’t mean you can use a _fictional_ animated movie as proof. Plus, that was set in like medieval times.” Peter countered.

“Ok then Peter, since you seem to feel so strongly about this, what is the best outdoor activity?” Pepper asked amusedly.

“Easy, camping. Aunt May and I went once, and it was super fun.” Peter said immediately.

The other Avengers stared at him in confusion, crickets sounding around the room.

“Like in The Parent Trap?” Steve asked.

“Uhh, sort of, the twins went to a camp in the movie, they didn’t technically go camping.” Peter explained. “Nice pop culture reference though.”

Peter looked around at the rest of the tables, blank faces. “Are you guys telling me _none_ of you have ever been camping?” He asked incredulously.

The Avengers shook their heads.

“Dad, we _have_ to go camping!” Peter cried.

“No, absolutely not.” Tony decided, shaking his head.

“But _dad_ …” Peter whined, putting on his ‘puppy dog eyes’.

Tony froze halfway through taking a bite of pasta. He looked Peter up and down, the puppy dog eyes staring into his soul. He set his fork down and rubbed his face with his hands. “Fine.”

Peter pumped his fist into the air. “Yes!” He exclaimed.

“Why don’t you invite Ned and MJ?” Pepper offered, smiling.

Peter nodded, then thought for a moment. “Can I invite Shuri too?”

Pepper opened her mouth to answer, but Tony beat her to it. “No, you two together is like a bomb just waiting to explode.”

“True, but if she comes camping with us then it’s one less time that your lab has a chance to blow up or get destroyed because we’ll be hanging out in the wilderness and not here.” Peter pointed out.

Tony considered this, then nodded. “Sure, whatever.” He took a bite of his pasta.

“You guys are going to _love_ camping.” Peter told the rest of the table, grinning.

…

Peter, Ned, and MJ stood on the landing deck of the tower, waiting for Shuri’s quinjet to arrive. It hadn’t been hard to get Ned and MJ’s parents to agree to the trip, seeing as their parents believed going with the Avengers was the best protection and supervision that the teenagers could ever get. That was true for the protection portion, but the supervision? Not so much. But their parents didn’t need to know that fact.

Shuri’s family had been harder to convince. Queen Ramonda hadn’t been too keen on allowing her daughter to go camping in the wilderness but T’Challa had convinced her it would be good for Shuri’s manners and would give her a break from her work. Peter didn’t see how camping would help Shuri’s nonexistent manners but whatever.

“Is that it?” Ned asked, pointing to the sky.

“No, that’s a cloud.” MJ supplied, not even looking up from her sketchbook. Ned scowled at her and the tip of her lip twitched up in a smile.

Peter looked where Ned was pointing. It was a small black dot that was growing larger and larger as it approached them. He broke into a grin as he spotted Shuri’s space buns through one of the large windows. MJ stood up and closed her sketchbook, moving to stand next to Peter.

After what seemed like hours but was only about 2 minutes the quinjet landed and the hatch door opened.

“Hurricane Katrina?” Peter shouted.

Shuri’s head popped out of the hatch. “More like hurricane tortilla!” She yelled back laughing. She jumped out of the jet, forgoing the ramp, and tackled Peter with a hug. “I missed you Petie-pie!”

“I missed you too bitch.” Peter said, grinning. Shuri slapped him on the arm amusedly, then moved on to hug MJ.

“Ilahlekile.” MJ greeted, grinning.

Shuri froze then held MJ at arm’s length. “You’ve been practicing!” She squealed, smiling. “Ngoku sinokuthetha ngoPetros emva kwakhe!”

MJ laughed. “Wayeyifumanisa ngokukhawuleza. Uhlakaniphile njengaye.”

“I’m going to assume you guys are talking about me in the fancy African language so how about you don’t.” Peter interrupted, rolling his eyes but still smiling.

MJ and Shuri shared a look and burst into laughter. Then Shuri moved on to hug Ned.

“Hi Shuri!” Ned said, grinning. He’d finally gotten over the whole frozen in awe thing around Shuri after the first couple times they’d hung out.

“Ned! I’ve missed you! We need to play more quiplash together!” Shuri said.

Ned’s eyes lit up and he nodded vigorously.

“If you guys would rather stand on the landing deck all day, I’m cool with that, but if we’re going camping you should get moving. We’re leaving in an hour.” A voice called. The four teens whipped around, Tony was standing at the door back into the tower, an amused expression on his face. He quirked an eyebrow at the 4 of them and walked away. The teenagers shared a look, then sprinted to the door pushing each other out of the way in an effort to get in first. Spoiler alert, MJ won.

…

“Come on everyone, load up into the quinjet, we don’t have all day.” Tony called, standing impatiently next to a quinjet.

“Dad, what are you doing?” Peter asked in confusion.

“Waiting for you all to put your luggage into the jet so we can leave.” Tony said slowly as if this was perfectly obvious. Technically it was obvious, but that wasn’t the point.

“We can’t take the quinjet! You can’t just _fly_ to go camping, you have to drive! Like normal people!” Peter said indignantly, crossing his arms.

Tony opened and closed his mouth like a fish and sighed, something he did a lot when Peter was around. There was probably a cause and effect relationship there, but Peter wasn’t going to focus on it. Rolling his eyes Tony took his bags out of the quinjet and put them into his Acura NXS.

Peter watched this with an eyebrow raised. “Uhh, you realize were not all going to fit in that, right?”

“Yep. All the munchkins get to ride in the van with frozen popsicle 1 and 2 and the murder twins while I get to spend a quality seven hours with my wife.” Tony said while getting into the car. “Good? Good.”

Peter met eyes with his friends, then they all dashed to the van as fast as they could, which in reality wasn’t all that fast. It was hard to run with backpacks and duffle bags slung over your shoulder.

The four teens loaded their bags into the back of the van then stood awkwardly by the door. Well, all of them except MJ stood awkwardly, Peter didn’t think MJ had _ever_ had an awkward moment.

Steve was already sitting in the driver’s seat with Bucky riding shotgun. Clint and Natasha were sitting in two of the second-row seats, the third seat folded forward so people could get into the back row.

“Ned, Peter, and Shuri in the back.” Nat instructed, not looking up from the magazine she was flipping through.

“Why does MJ get to sit in the second row?” Peter whined, climbing into the back.

Nat turned around and stared at him, her lip twitched in amusement. “Because I like MJ and I’d like to chat with her.” That didn’t surprise Peter. Ever since the field trip, whenever MJ was with the Avengers her and Nat had been inseparable. Like two peas in a pod. A very scary could murder you and not leave a trace pod, but still a pod.

“Everybody ready?” Steve asked, turning on the van.

A chorus of yeses sounded, and they were off. Shuri got out her Nintendo Switch and loaded up Mario Kart, passing controllers to Peter and Ned. Steve and Bucky chatted in the front, while Nat and MJ chatted in the middle. Clint was oblivious to the world as he watched downloaded episodes of the office on his Starkpad. Life was good.

…

“And we’re here!” Steve announced, turning off the van. Peter looked out the window, it was just like he remembered from the pictures. The camp they had chosen was in upstate New York, not too far from the Avengers Compound. It was owned by an older couple, the Kuipers, who had graciously offered the Avengers to stay when Peter had inquired.

From where they were parked Peter could see a field of grass closer to the road. There was a small house where the Kuiper’s most likely stayed when they were there, as well as what looked to be a wood fired pizza oven. Farther down there was a swing and a small cluster of buildings all surrounded by trees.

Tony’s sports car pulled in a parked next to the van. They all piled out, grabbing their luggage and stood in a small blob.

“There’s no service out here!” Tony said in disbelief.

“Well duh, we’re in the middle of nowhere, what did you expect?” Shuri retorted, and eyebrow raised in a sort of challenge.

Tony opened and closed his mouth again (see? A pattern!) and rolled his eyes, waving his phone around like that would help.

“Welcome!” A voice called. Peter turned, his eyes landing on an older woman, most likely Mrs. Kuipers. She was a bit taller than him with short blond hair and glasses. Next to her stood a man, who Peter assumed was her husband. He was just the slightly bit taller than his wife with balding white hair and glasses.

Steve shook hands with the couple. “Thank you for inviting us.”

“Oh, it’s our pleasure darling.” Mrs. Kuipers responded warmly. “Let me show you where y’all will be staying.”

Mrs. Kuipers led them down a path past the swing and, was that a miniature zipline? She stopped at the cluster of buildings and turned to face them. “This here is the barn, there’s a small kitchen in there as well as tables and chairs. You’re welcome to look around for things if you need them and if you can’t find anything don’t be afraid to ask.”

“Over there is the outhouse, the light turns off automatically so don’t worry about turning it off.” Mrs. Kuipers said, pointing at a small wooded shack that, well, looked like an outhouse.

“We have a bunkhouse with 4 bunkbeds, and a cabin with a double bed. Y’all are welcome to divvy them up however you see fit. You can also set up any tents you brought if you’d like.” Mrs. Kuipers said, pointing to the other two buildings. The bunkhouse was on the left of the barn, directly parallel to the mini zipline. The cabin was to the right of the barn, set back more into the trees. “I’ll be around if you have any questions.”

Mrs. Kuipers walked back up to the house and Peter looked around. It really was like he was immersed in the forest. The path leading to the outhouse continued into the woods where he could see it branch off in different directions. Beyond the mini zipline and running past the more set back bunkhouse was a larger zipline. Through the clearing where the buildings were, a bit farther was a pond with a dock for jumping off of. Peter was _really_ glad he had brought his swimsuit.

“So how are we splitting this up?” Pepper asked, looking at the bunkhouses.

“Well we have the bunkhouse, the cabin, and a tent, right?” Nat asked.

Steve nodded putting down the tent he was carrying. “There’s also a couple air mattresses in the van, a double and 2 singles I think.”

“Ok so we’ll split up like this: Steve, Bucky, Clint, and I will take the bunkhouse, Tony and Pepper can take the cabin, and Peter, Ned, Shuri, and MJ can set up the tent in this patch of grass here.” Nat decided, pointing to the left of the bunkhouse.

Everyone nodded in agreement and went off to their sleeping place to get unpacked and set up. Peter grabbed the tent and walked over to the patch of grass where Nat had pointed.

“I’ll take these.” MJ said, grabbing the instructions. Peter dumped the tent out onto the ground.

It took them about 10 minutes to set the tent up, MJ calling out instructions while Shuri, Ned, and Peter tried to follow them. They got the air mattresses set up and situated inside the tent.

“I call the double for me and MJ.” Shuri shouted, dumping her bag on the double bed.

“Why can’t Ned and I share it?” Peter asked pouting.

“Have you guys ever shared a bed before?” Shuri asked, her hands on her hips.

“Well, no.” Peter admitted.

“Exactly. Girls share beds all the time at sleepovers, guys don’t.” Shuri said, smiling triumphantly.

Peter rolled his eyes and set his stuff on his bed. Ned snickered while setting his stuff down and patted Peter on the shoulder.

“It’s ok dude, we’ll just shove her in the lake tomorrow.” Ned placated, grinning.

Peter smiled and stepped outside the tent, his friends following behind him. This was going to be _fun_.


	2. Look Out For That Tree and The Campfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mini-zipline gets tested and after dinner everyone gathers round for a campfire, complete with singing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm back! It's been awhile, sorry life's hectic. I got my permit so I can drive now so that's exciting. I leave the 9th for my aunts house and then after that I'm going to camp for 3 weeks so posting is going to be pretty sporadic but it'll still get done. 
> 
> I had alot of fun with this chapter and all the little refrences and can I just say that I personally headcanon Clint as a guitarist. I dunno I just can see it. I explain it a little in this chapter but I feel like it just fits.

“Peter move! I want to go first!” Shuri shouted, racing to the mini-zipline at an impressive speed.

“Sucks to be you then!” Peter retorted, grinning, as he sprinted past her at inhuman speeds. Ned ran behind them, panting.

Peter made it to the top of the zipline and grabbed the handles. It was a small zipline, like the name mini-zipline implied. It ran maybe 30 feet or so, easy enough for anyone. Peter launched himself off the small step and ran down the line. Clearly the zipline was meant for small kids as Peter had to hunch up upside down, his feet touching his hands on the handlebars. He stuck his tongue out at Shuri as he passed her. Shuri rolled her eyes in response but laughed, nonetheless. Ned on the other hand looked slightly panicked and opened his mouth to speak.

Peter wasn’t listening though as a shock rolled down his spine, tensing his entire body up into a battle position. Sure, it was an upside down hanging on a zipline battle position, but still it was a battle position.

He scanned the horizon looking for the source of the danger, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Well, out of the ordinary for the Avengers which is probably very uncommon for most people. But Peter didn’t have long to contemplate this before Ned shouted at him.

“Tree!” Ned shouted, a very shocked Shuri standing beside him, her mouth hanging open.

Tree? Peter whipped his head around in time to smack directly into the tree trunk. Rough bark tore into his face and arms, although his back spared him from the worst of the damage. He tried to hold onto the handlebars but the impact made his normally super-sticky hands slip and he fell to the ground in a pile of limbs.

“Peter!” Ned called, rushing over, Shuri hot on his heels. “Are you ok man?”

Peter untangled himself from, well, himself, and sat up. He surveyed his injuries, a bleeding cut on his forehead, scratches on his cheeks and chin, probably a nice sized bruise on his back. Nothing serious. Given his enhanced healing it would all probably be healed by morning.

“Yeah, I’m good.” Peter breathed, getting up.

“Good.” Shuri said, grinning slyly. “Wouldn’t want it to get out that the mighty Spiderman got taken down by a _tree_.”

“Peter couldn’t get taken down by a tree.” Ned pointed out. “He’s like semi-indestructible like that character from that one Disney cartoon that was like Tarzan but wasn’t Tarzan.”

Peter looked up at Shuri, a grin forming on his face. She had a mischievous glint in her eyes as she smiled back.

“George, George, “Shuri sang at her maximum volume.

“George of the jungle, “Peter continued, just as loud.

“Look out for that tree!” They shouted together before falling into a fit of laughter. Ned looked back and forth between the other two teenagers in bewilderment before breaking into laughter himself.

“Hey losers, I can’t concentrate on my drawing of Peter’s face when he hit the tree with all your laughter so shush.” MJ yelled, glaring at them from the log she was sitting on. 

“Peter ran into a tree?” Steve asked, looking up alarmed.

MJ patted his arm absentmindedly, going back to her drawing. “Don’t worry about it.”

Steve seemed torn but eventually went back to his own drawing. That wasn’t overly surprising. Peter hated to admit it, but he did stupid stuff all the time. At this point the Avengers realized there wasn’t much they could do to stop him so as long as he was talking and not seriously injured, they just let him be.

Peter rolled his eyes and moved his hand to rub his forehead.

“Wait Peter don’t- “Ned started, but it was too late. Peter brushed his hand against the cut and winced. He might heal fast but that didn’t mean getting hurt didn’t, well, hurt. He brought his hand back down and was surprised to find that it was red and sticky.

“Oh right. Blood.” Peter said, remembering the fact that the cut on his head was bleeding.

Shuri rolled her eyes and smacked her hand against her forehead. “Peter, only you could forget that you are actively bleeding. Only you.”

Peter shrugged sheepishly. “It’s a talent.”

“Well Mr. Talented you should probably get that bandaged up.” Ned pointed out. Peter opened his mouth to argue because its just a scratch and it’ll be fine but apparently _no_ because Ned shushed him and gently pushed him towards the barn.

Fine, if Ned wanted to be Mr. Mom he could go right ahead and do so. Peter, Shuri, and Ned walked through the clearing towards the barn. Peter glanced around the trees surrounding them. Over to the right between two trees Bucky was setting up a hammock. Next to him, perched on some logs, MJ and Steve were drawing, passing pencils and colored pencils between them.

Peter redirected his attention to the barn in front of them as they passed the bunkhouse. The barn was, well, a barn. But not like a horse barn with all the gross horse stuff, it was a _cool_ barn. On the left wall stood a small kitchen, complete with a refrigerator, stove, and sink. In the middle of the room was a large picnic table with a red plaid tablecloth. Another table stood to the right with a smaller circular table in front of it. A dartboard hung on the right wall, surrounded by all sorts of groundskeeping equipment. Along the back of the barn hung a large sheet hiding whatever was back there from view. Peter wouldn’t say that he was hoping for unicorns to be hiding behind the curtain, but he was hoping for unicorns.

Inside the barn Pepper and Natasha were setting snacks up on the tables to the right while Clint hovered, trying and failing to steal food. Seriously, how was this guy ever a shield spy? He was so blatantly obvious in his attempts that even a first grader could spot him.

“Hey mom, where’s the first aid kit?” Peter asked, walking into the barn.

“It’s in one of dad’s bags. Why, did someone get hurt?” Pepper responded, glancing up from the cooler she was digging in.

“Uhh… Well…” Peter mumbled sheepishly.

“Peter ran into a tree on the zipline.” Shuri informed her, giggling.

A look of surprise flickered across Clint’s face, quickly replaced by pure glee. He burst out laughing pointing at Peter and clutching his stomach. Nat’s lip twitched as she set down a bowl of popcorn. She made her way over to Peter, flicking the back of Clint’s neck as she passed him (it was too bad MJ wasn’t there cause Clint’s face? Priceless.) She took Peter’s face in her hands, examining it. He must have passed because she let go.

“Just a surface abrasion, clean it off with one of the wipes in the kit and put a Band-Aid on it.” Nat instructed, taking Gatorades out of a cooler.

“Ok thanks.” Peter said quickly, stepping out of the barn. He paused, then turned back around. “Uhh, where _is_ dad?”

“He’s in the cabin trying to get some form of service.” Pepper said, smiling. “Ned, Shuri, dinner will be ready in a couple of minutes, would you mind helping me set out the sides?”

Ned and Shuri nodded quickly and jumped into action grabbing bowls and setting them onto the table.

Peter turned and headed the short distance to the cabin. He knocked on the door.

“There’s no one here.” A voice called, then paused. “Oh _shit_ , I mean- “

“Dad it’s me.” Peter responded, grinning.

“Oh, come in then.”

Peter slid the sliding door open and moved the curtain. The cabin was a decent size, obviously nothing compared to the rooms in the tower, but it was nice. A double bed sat to the left, a handmade quilt sitting on top. A large rug spanned the center of the room, ending just before a round, 4-chair table on the right side.

Tony sat in one of these chairs fiddling with some piece of tech. He was scowling at the metal monstrosity, so Peter guessed it wasn’t working.

“Hey Pete, what’s up?” Tony greeted, staring at the tech analyzing it.

“Mom said the first aid kit was in one of your bags.” Peter said, looking around.

That got Tony to look up. His eyes widened in recognition of the issue as he noticed the cut on Peter’s forehead and the stream of blood down his face. Tony motioned for Peter to sit down next to him as he pulled the first aid kit out of the tech bag.

“So, what’d you do?” Tony asked. He took a wipe out of the kit and cleaned the blood off of Peter’s face.

Peter winced as the antiseptic touched his cut. “Ran into a tree.”

Tony grinned amusedly. “Did you do as much of a number on the tree as it did to you?”

Peter shrugged. Tony laughed as he placed a bandage onto the cut. “Anywhere else that needs attention?”

“Probably some bruising on my back but that’ll go away.” Peter admitted.

Tony nodded. He was about to say something else when the call was made for dinner.

…

Dinner was overall uneventful. The Kuipers made burgers for everyone and they settled in for a nice family dinner. For once the Avengers seemed to behave themselves in front of their hosts.

After dinner Steve started a fire in the firepit and everyone gathered around.

“My marshmallow!” Shuri cried as her oooey gooey perfectly toasted marshmallow fell off her stick and into the fire.

Peter laughed as he bit into his own perfect smore. Clint got out his guitar and tuned it. For being a jokester and all together stupid at times, the archer was a surprisingly look guitarist. Peter could see why though, both a guitar and a bow had stings and Clint was plenty good at plucking the string of his bow, so why not a musical instrument?

Pepper and Tony were snuggled together on a two-person chair, Pepper leaning her head back against Tony’s shoulder sweetly. MJ was scrunched up on the chair next to Peter, her eyes glancing from her sketchbook to Tony and Pepper and back again. Nat was perched on the bench next to Clint, her eyes sparkling. Ned was on Peter’s other side, instructing Shuri on how to make the perfect marshmallow. Bucky was up in his hammock a bit away from the fire. Steve sat in a lawn chair next to Pepper and Tony, his own sketchbook in hand as he glanced up at MJ. They had invited the Kuipers to join them but the couple had declined.

“Anyone have any requests?” Clint asked, strumming a chord.

“What about a campfire song?” Steve suggested, looking at Clint.

“There’s a lot of those Cap, you got to be more specific.” Clint pointed out.

“ _The_ Campfire Song Song.” Peter said, eyes glittering. Shuri gasped then nodded furiously. MJ’s lip twitched up in a semi-smile as Ned laughed.

Clint grinned and played the starting chords. The teens all stared at him in shock.

“What? I know SpongeBob.” Clint said, shrugging. “You guys always seem to forget that I have kids.”

He played the starting chords again.

“I call this one The Campfire Song Song.” Peter said, doing a horrible imitation of SpongeBob’s voice that had Shuri dying of laughter.

“Let’s gather round the campfire and sing our campfire song.” Peter sang. He wasn’t a horrible singer, but he was by no means good.

“Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G song!” Ned continued, opting to do more of a shout sing than an actual melodic singing.

“And if you don’t think that we can sing it faster then you’re wrong.” MJ sang without looking up from her sketchbook. She had a beautiful singing voice that carried each note gorgeously which went well with the smile she was now sporting.

“But it’ll help if you just sing along.” Shuri sang, holding the last note out ridiculously long because she could.

“Bum bum bummmmmm” Ned intoned, grinning.

“C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song

C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song

And if you don’t think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong

But it'll help if you just sing along!” All four teens sang/shouted together at an almost impossible speed.

“C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G song.” Peter shouted at the top of his lungs. Then he turned to Steve. “Steve!”

Steve looked panicked. “Song! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E…” He stuttered then trailed off.

Peter grinned happily. Then he turned to Tony. “Tony!”

Tony stared at Peter with the utmost indignance. Pepper burst out laughing, leading everyone else to as well.

“Good!” Peter said enthusiastically.

“It’ll help!” Shuri sang jumping up and standing on the bench next to Natasha.

“It’ll help!” Ned repeated with a different flourish on the end as he jumped onto his feet.

“If you just sing along!” Peter finished standing on his chair and spreading his hands out above his head.

“Oh yeah!” They all shouted together before breaking into laughter. The others clapped as the teens bowed.

MJ passed a piece of paper to Pepper and she gasped. She hit Tony’s arm and showed him the paper, his eyes widening in response.

“MJ, this is beautiful.” Pepper breathed, turning the paper around for everyone to see. MJ had drawn Tony and Pepper snuggling on the seat, the fire lighting their faces. She had captured the intricacies of their relationship, Pepper’s head rested on Tony’s shoulder as she smiled at something while Tony stared at his wife eyes full of love.

“I have one for you too MJ.” Steve said, passing her a piece of paper. MJ studied it for a second, her face caught in an emotion Peter couldn’t read. Whatever emotion it was, it was _definitely_ not a normal MJ emotion.

She turned the paper around showing an image of her, scrunched up in her chair, intently drawing. It was wonderfully done and really captured MJ’s intensity.

MJ stood up, carefully placed her drawing inside her sketchbook so it wouldn’t get damaged, and hugged Steve. Steve looked shocked and slowly hugged her back. The lucky jerk didn’t even know how lucky he was, MJ hugs were rare but oh god she was an amazing hugger.

“Ok well, while this is sweet and cringy at the same time it’s the youngling’s bedtime.” Tony interrupted, completely ruining the moment. Pepper lightly smacked his arm, Tony putting his hands up in a surrendering motion. MJ broke away from Steve and glared at Tony.

“You, young lady, are almost as scary as Nat.” Tony commented, looking warily at MJ. MJ grinned smugly.

Ned got up, stretched, and bid his goodnights to the group. Shuri followed after him, making a detour to give Bucky a fist bump. MJ clutched her sketchbook containing the drawing like it was her life. She gave Nat a hug goodnight (two MJ hugs in one night? It’s the zombie apocalypse or something!) then retreated to the tent. Peter made his rounds, saying goodnight to his parents, then to Nat, then Clint, then Steve, and throwing a wave to Bucky cause there was no way in hell he was walking all the way over to the hammock. It was just _so far away_.

…

Inside the tent the teenagers were changing into PJ’s and generally getting ready for bed. Once everyone was ready Peter turned off their lantern.

“Goodnight guys. Don’t get eaten by any bears.”


	3. The Wet Wakeup and Look out for that Tree Take 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's friends wake him up for breakfast in a not so dry way then bum bum bum, the zipline!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god it's been forever since I updated this fic! It's been so hectic for me between the grueling camp schedule and like actually sleeping i've had no time at all to write. I've missed hearing from y'all! 
> 
> For anyone paying attention, I changed the number of chapters to 4 instead of 3 because there's one more thing I want to get into the fic but I was going to be well over 4000 words on the chapter.

“Shhhh you’ll wake him up!”

“Isn’t that what we want though?”

“Shush!”

Peter rolled over, his brain still 90% asleep. He didn’t know what time it was, but any time was too early. He yawned and nuzzled the side of his face into his pillow, simultaneously pulling the covers closer around himself.

He had almost drifted back off into sleepy town when he heard a splash of something exiting a container. If he’d been more awake the noise probably would’ve alarmed him, but that’s past Peter’s problem.

Current Peter was drenched in water. Wait, water? Peter bolted upright, his eyes flying open and limbs thrashing, trying to fight whatever was attacking him.

“Ahh watch it!” Shuri shreaked, jumping back in alarm, dropping a bucket in the process.

Peter whipped his head around frantically. His entire upper body was soaked, as well as his pillow, sleeping bag, and air mattress. Shuri and Ned stood in front of him, identical expressions of glee stuck on their faces. MJ sat on her and Shuri’s bed, looking back and forth between Peter and her sketchbook, undoubtedly sketching his face when the water hit him.

“What was that for?” Peter asked as he stood up, shaking the wet sleeping bag off his body. 

He yanked the dripping shirt over his head and threw it at Shuri. She tried to dodge it but it hit her with a splat before she could get out of the way. Ned pointed a finger at Shuri, laughing as she stared at Peter in absolute shock. He wasn’t laughing when Shuri threw the wet shirt at him, knocking it against his head and dampening his hair. 

“Steve said to wake you up.” MJ said matter of factly. Her eyes drifted up from her sketchbook to Peter, pausing for a split second on his bare chest, then to Shuri and Ned who were duking it out with the wet t-shirt, then back to her sketchbook. Her pencil began gliding across the page in practiced motions.

Peter stared at her in bewilderment. “So why didn’t you just shake me awake like normal people?” He asked, digging into his duffle bag for a dry shirt. He found one which ironically said _you’re overreacting_ and slid it over his head.

“It worked didn’t it?” MJ asked dryly, looking up from her sketchbook to look him in the eyes. Peter rolled his eyes and grabbed his wet t-shirt from Ned as her was preparing himself to throw it at Shuri again.

“The food’s getting cold!” A loud voice called from outside the tent, startling them.

“Coming!” Shuri responded quickly. She grabbed MJ’s arm, pulling her off the bed and out the tent flap.

Ned stared after her grinning, then turned to Peter. His expression immediately morphed into the look an animal gives you after it knows its done something wrong but isn’t entirely sorry for it. “Sorry man, I- “

Peter waved his hand at him. “Don’t worry about it dude, no big deal.”

Ned brightened up and exited the tent, leaving Peter alone. He looked at his wet mess of a bed and shook his head, dropping the wet t-shirt on the other wet items. He changed into a clean pair of sweatpants, tied his favorite pair of converse, and followed Ned out the door.

…

The Avengers were all situated around the larger of the two picnic tables in the barn when Peter entered, his head still dripping water from his unexpected bath onto his shirt creating large darker sections.

Shuri and MJ stood by the counter on the left side, loading their plates full of pancakes, bacon, and fruit. Ned stood behind them trying to snitch a piece of bacon from Shuri’s plate. Peter watched at Shuri smacked Ned’s hand away, causing Ned to pout while MJ just smirked.

“Hey look who finally woke up!” Steve exclaimed jovially. “Thought we’d have to startle you awake!”

“What’d you do? Take a bath?” Clint asked, looking from Peter’s glistening hair to his wet shirt as he took a bite of pancake.

Peter rolled his eyes and got into line behind Ned who had grabbed a plate and started loading it up. “No, _some people_ decided it was a good idea to dump water on me to wake me up.”

Clint burst out laughing, bits of pancake flying out of his mouth. Pepper shot him a disapproving glare while Tony smirked from beside her.

“Ok, in our defense, we tried shaking you and making loud noises from next to you, it didn’t work.” Ned added quickly, sitting down next to Steve. Shuri and MJ had taken seats next to Nat, leaning as far away from Clint as humanly possible when he was sitting on Nat’s other side.

Peter sent him an unbelieving glance, but Tony seemed to intercept it. “He’d right kiddo, one you get into a deep sleep, you’re practically impossible to wake up.”

“Really?” Peter asked, trying to process that. For the longest time he had been the lightest sleeper ever. He had been so light of a sleeper that if May’s bed had creaked during the night, he’d wake up. But now? He was a deep sleeper?

Tony and Pepper both nodded, and Peter was stumped. He took his plate of food and sat between Tony and Bucky. Pepper reached behind Tony’s head and nudged a stray wet curl off of Peter’s forehead. Peter smiled at the gesture and took a bite of his pancakes, and Holy Thor they were good.

“Steve did you make these?” Peter asked, his mouth full of pancake so it probably sounded more like _‘stebe bid mu make mease’_

Steve smiled. “Yep, my ma’s recipe.”

Peter swallowed and looked to the supersoldier in amazement. “These are amazing oh my god.”

“So, what are the plans for today?” Pepper asked, grinning at Peter’s antics.

Ned and Shuri met eyes, then turned on Pepper fiercely.

“Zipline!” They both screamed, eyes gleaming in excitement. MJ glanced at them for a moment before popping a grape into her mouth.

Pepper gazed amusedly at the other teens before turning to Peter, a humorous glint in her eye. “I’d say we should go swim in the pond, but it looks like Peter already did that.”

Peter groaned and placed his head on the table, narrowly missing his plate, as the other laughed.

“I wonder what the mechanics of the zipline are like…” Tony mused, apparently completely immersed in thought to the point he didn’t even hear the jab at Peter. Bucky glanced at him in confusion.

“We’re talking about ziplining and _that’s_ what you’re thinking?” Bucky asked incredulously.

Tony shook his head and looked around wildly, coming back to reality. His eyes locked on Bucky, his face morphing into one of indignance as he fully contemplated Bucky’s words. “I fly around in a high tech, state of the art, metal suit. Flying isn’t news to me. But the brilliance of the engineering of a pully system that allows for ziplines?” Tony gets lost in his thoughts again, staring dreamily at barn’s rafters.

Bucky met Peters eyes, conveying extreme skepticism and confusion. Peter burst out laughing, causing Tony to jump a mile in his seat. Pepper joined in and soon all the Avengers were laughing. So much so that Mrs. Kuipers came in to make sure they weren’t all dying or something. She was very relieved when they reassured her that they were not dying and in fact were thinking of going ziplining.

“That’s a wonderful idea! Let me know when you’d like it set up!” She said before turning and starting back up towards the house.

“Uhh, actually Mrs. Kuipers- “Steve called. She stopped and turned to face the captain; bemusement clear on her face. “I think we’d like it set up now if that’s possible.”

…

“Ok Peter, when your ready pick your feet up and go.” Bucky instructed, having finished his double check of all the carabiners and Peter’s harness.

“And make sure not to run into any trees!” Shuri called helpfully from down below. Ned started giggling from next to her while MJ smirked at him from a log not too far away. Even Nat cracked a smile from where she was perched next to Bucky on the podium. The other Avengers were seated on some deck chairs around the pond, looking up at Peter in anticipation.

“Here goes nothing.” Peter muttered before pushing himself off the podium. He sails through the air, winding blowing through his hair. He narrowly avoids a tree branch before soaring into the clearing between the barn and pond. He looks down at the assembling of Avengers to his right and grins, seeing their happy faces. Then he looks up, directly into the tree that he’s zipping towards.

“Ahhhh!” Peter screams, squeezing his eyes shut and bracing himself for impact. But it doesn’t come. Peter carefully opened his eyes, realizing that he’s stopped moving forwards and is actually going backwards slightly. Below him everyone’s laughing hysterically.

“You sounded like a dying pterodactyl.” Shuri screeched, almost crying from laughter.

Peter’s cheeks flushed in embarrassment as he looked down to the ground, in an attempt to not look at his friends and family which didn’t work out too well as Shuri and Ned ran over to him and stood beneath him.

“Peter throw the rope tied to your back down.” Ned instructed, trying to keep himself from snickering.

Peter twisted his head around uncomfortably to see his back and noticed that there was in fact a rope tied in a loop to his harness. He detached the rope, which wasn’t easy because he couldn’t really see what he was doing, and his friends weren’t being all that helpful with their commentary and threw the rope down.

Ned and Shuri grabbed the dangling rope and started to pull Peter back up to the zipline platform. The two struggled pulling Peter up towards the top but did it with no help from MJ who was still sitting on a log fiercely scribbling into her sketchbook.

Finally, Ned and Shuri got Peter up far enough that Bucky could grab his harness and hoist him up onto the platform. Peter’s feet touched the wood and Bucky got him unhooked from the zipline.

“That was very graceful ребенок-паук.” Nat commented with a slight smirk, watching as Peter unlatched the harness.

“Thank you, I try.” Peter replied, rolling his eyes. Bucky barked a laugh at the sass and Peter saluted before climbing down from the platform.

When Peter reached the ground Ned and Shuri were still panting from pulling him up the hill. MJ stood up from her log and walked to them, her sketchbook outstretched for examination.

On the page MJ had magically captured the moment where Peter was convinced, he was about to hit the tree. She captured every detail perfectly, to the point Peter was feeling the embarrassment rush over him again. 

Tony sauntered up to them and patted Peter on the shoulder. “Nice job there kid, but I think it’s about time I show you how ziplining is done.”

Peter looked at his mentor in bewilderment. “You’ve literally never gone on a zipline before.”

Tony rolled his eyes and waved a hand carelessly. “Semantics. Either way, I bet you I can do it without sounding like a dying chicken.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Yeah right.” He teased, grinning.

Tony raised an amused eyebrow. “You doubt me kiddo? Watch and learn.” He said before beginning to climb up the platform.

Not that Peter wanted to brag or anything, but Tony screeched at the same point Peter did, but much louder and higher pitched. If _that’s_ what showing him how it done means, then Peter wanted to know how he shouldn’t have done it.


	4. Cannonball!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Peter gets wet at a time where he's supposed to!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long omg I'm sorry guys. I don't know why but I had a hard time writing this chapter for some reason. It just like wasn't speaking to me.  
> On the bright side, I finished camp which was really sad cause it was my last year but I'm leaving for Disney tomorrow so yay! I have the next fic planned out and I think it's gonna be really good, but a really big change in Peter's life so be prepared!

“Cannonball!” Clint yelled, running down the dock in a pair of very Hawkeye swim trunks that Peter had given him last Christmas.

“Hey wai- “Peter exclaimed, jumping up from his seated position on the dock, still fully clothed. But it was too late. Clint hit the surface with a smack, water spraying everywhere soaking everything within 5 feet which unfortunately included Peter. 

Now soaked from head to toe, _again_ , Peter stood glaring at the spot where Clint had disappeared. Clint’s head popped up and swiveled to Peter, his expression not any variation of embarrassed or guilty.

“Oops.” Clint said, grinning. Peter rolled his eyes but could already feel the anger melting away. He turned and walked towards the tent to change, the amused looks of his family following him.

“Hey Pete, you take another trip in the pond? That’s twice you went without the rest of us.” Tony called from the barn teasingly. He was sitting at the picnic table as Pepper cut watermelon at the counter.

Peter tried to look annoyed, but he could feel his lip twitching up in a smile. “No this- “Peter gestured at himself, “is all Clint’s fault.”

Tony opened his mouth in surprise. “Birdbrain got in without us?” He turned to Pepper. “Come on honey, let’s go!”

Pepper smiled and put down her knife. “I suppose we won’t need watermelon right now if we’re going swimming.” Her eyes drifted to Peter, water dripping from his hair onto the ground. “You’d better go get changed sweetie, leave those wet clothes with the other ones from earlier on the drying rack.”

“Ok mom.” Peter said, heading to the tent. He was about to ask if he could enter when Ned, already wearing his swimsuit, barreled out the opening and ran right into Peter.

Ned caught himself and turned to Peter, shock evident on his face. “You went in without me?” Then he looked down and noticed Peter’s sopping clothes.

“Clint.” Peter said as a way of explanation. Realization dawned in Ned’s eyes and he started laughing.

“Twice in one day, only you Peter.” Ned coughed out amidst laughing.

Peter rolled his eyes and walked into the tent. He looked around then realized something, or more correctly 2 someones were missing. He popped his head out the opening. “Where’s MJ and Shuri?”

“Mrs. Kuipers let them use the bathroom in the house to change.” Ned responded, collecting himself. “You want me to wait for you?”

“Nah, go ahead. Splash Clint for me.” Peter said, shooting his friend a smile before closing the opening.

…

By the time Peter got back down to the pond, this time prepared to get wet, everyone else except for Steve had assembled. Shuri, MJ, and Ned had claimed the large ring floatie for themselves and were actively fighting off Tony and Clint. Nat, Pepper, and Bucky were sitting peacefully on the deck chatting. Their hair glistening lightly in the sunlight, so it was clear they’d been splashed, but they weren’t fully drenched. Yet.

Peter dropped his towel on a lawn chair out of the range of any water and walked over to the dock. Nat met his eyes and silently scooted closer to land, out of the splash zone. Pepper and Bucky weren’t so lucky. Peter whooped as he ran down the dock and front flipped into the pond, spraying water everywhere.

When he surfaced with a grin Bucky was glaring amusedly at him while Pepper gave him her best _was that really necessary_ look. Nat shrugged, “I’d give it a solid 8. The splash and overall execution was good but the flip itself could’ve been more controlled and tighter.”

Peter laughed and swam over to his friends, joining their team as they defended the floatie from their attackers. Clint and Tony were both good at attacking, but they were missing one key point. Teamwork. If they had worked together and attacked from opposite sides at the same time, they may have stood a chance, but in their disconjointed efforts they ended up splashing each other instead of the teenagers.

Eventually Steve came over and dragged the children out of the water, including Clint and Tony in the children which made Peter die of laughter. Metaphorically that is, seeing as Peter didn’t know if it was even physically possible to die from laughing too hard, not that he was overly eager to try it himself.

Everyone got out and dried off, breaking off into different directions to go and change into dry clothes. Peter, thankfully, had one pair of shorts left that weren’t drenched from his multiple impromptu water trips.

As soon as all four teens were dressed and decent, as MJ put it, they reconvened in the tent to pack up all their belongings.

“Ugh does anyone have a plastic bag?” Peter asked, picking up his wet pillow with his fingertips and holding it at arm’s length. MJ fished one out of her backpack and tossed it at him, hitting him in the back of the head.

“Thanks.” Peter muttered, shoving all of his wet items into the bag. He knotted it, barely as it was almost overflowing but he did it and set it outside the tent.

“Hey man, on the bright side, at least your duffle won’t be as stuffed.” Ned offered, glancing in Peter’s direction and shrugging.

“Ok true, but still.” Peter said, rolling his eyes but smiling slightly.

They finish packing all of their stuff and move it into the van. Taking down the tent was much easier than putting it up and it got stowed in the van as well.

Soon enough all the Avengers and company were gathered by the vans, no trace of them ever having been at the camp left behind.

“Don’t be a stranger y’all.” Mrs. Kuipers instructed, bidding them farewell with a smile and a wave.

“Everyone pile in!” Steve said, getting into the van. They arranged themselves in the van the same way they did on the way there as to avoid any issues. Once everyone had their seatbelts on and buckled they were on their way back to the tower.

Peter watched the trees fly past the windows as Steve drove. “The C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song.” He sang quietly, glancing at his friends.

Shuri smiled and picked up right where he left off until everyone in the van was singing. They sang until the camp faded away from view, replaced by the memories of the last 2 days and the warm fuzzy feelings of family and home.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos give me life!
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr, I love chatting with all of you it's so much fun. - groot-is-god.tumblr.com


End file.
